Love Finds A Way
by LittleMissPH
Summary: A series of disconnected one-shots for various pairings. Each one-shot is exactly 100 words long, excluding the title and the AN. Many different characters used. Warning: Contains  some  yaoi. Rated T for kiss scenes. :D
1. Silence

**A.N. : Hello everyone, welcome to my first fic! This one's going to continue for a while and will include as many pairings as I can manage. :D First up is GilxOz, which happens to be my very favorite pairing! Okay, disclaimer time! (I've been dying to do a disclaimer with Pandora Hearts characters since forever)**

**Me: Hmm, whom shall I pick on... Um... Oz!**

**Oz: *charmingly pulls out a rose* Pandora Hearts does not belong to LittleMissPH. If it did, then-**

**Me: THEN YOU WOULD HAVE KISSED GIL ALREADY!**

**Gilbert: *blushes***

**Oz: ... Okay then...**

**Me: Shut up you guys, everyone knows you belong together! :D Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

Silence has never made you comfortable, but while you were gone, you began to fear it. There always had to be sound or you'd become very nervous.

One night, the silence was thicker and harder to penetrate than ever. You found me reading a book and asked me to please talk to you, pretending you were lonely. I knew better. Rather than start a conversation, I put my book down and wrapped my arms around you. For a second you froze, then hugged me back.

"You don't have to fear the silence," I whispered, "I'll always face it with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so this is possibly the shortest thing I've ever written. Still, it took quite a while to write. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review (you can feel free to request a pairing, I will try my best to fulfill all requests. The ONLY pairing I won't even consider is GilxAlice, no offence to all fans.)<strong>


	2. As Always

**Hi everyone! I'm updating even though I haven't actually received any reviews. I'm weird, I know. :)**

**To be honest, I was hoping I'd get some reviews before I updated, but I'm going to submit this anyway. It's just dying for the public eye, if you know what I mean. :D Hope you enjoy it!**

**PS The pairing this time is ElliotxLeo, so it's yaoi again. Written in Leo's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>As Always<strong>

Here we go again. You're yelling and I'm trying my best not to hurl something your way. As always. Now I'm waiting for you to say something particularly frustrating and promising myself that this time I won't get upset at you. As always. Just as I expected, you cross a line and before I can stop myself, there's a lamp sailing across the room in the general direction of your head. As always.

But just this once, you dodge, grab my shoulders, and tell me to hold still. I obey; you kiss me. There's silence. Then an argument.

As always.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm not trying to sound desperate, but please, PLEASE review! :D<strong>


	3. More Than Friendship

**-This chapter comes with a special thanks to Faith Facade for faving this story :D-**

**Hellloooo! :D (I'm in a good mood today) Since I don't have anything pointless to say, I'm going to skip straight to the important part!**

**The pairing is Break x Sharon, which is special because I normally write yaoi. :)**

**Okay, let's see, who gets to do the disclaimer... Sharon?**

**Sharon: Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. LittleMissPH does not own anything.**

**Me: Thanks Sharon! Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>More Than Friendship<strong>

I wake from an awful nightmare, suppressing a scream. It's the middle of the night. Leaning against my pillows, I recall my dream. You weren't there; I felt fear. Mentally I kick myself. I shouldn't love you- it'll ruin our friendship. So why do I?

I'm crying silently, and suddenly someone's arms are around me.

You. It must be you.

Raising my tearstained face to meet your gaze, I notice your closeness; longing drives me to shut my eyes and kiss you.

You kiss right back.

We separate; I stare at you.

"Break-"

"Shh," you whisper before kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Which pairing should I do next? Drop a review if you have any preferences :D<strong>


	4. Think Again

**Hiii everyone! I'm extending a special thanks to Jasmin and my ungabunga buddy (you know who you are) for reviewing. :D I appreciate it! :) :) :)**

**Anywayz, pairing this time is another one of my favorites, namely Break x Liam. (As you can either tell or in my ungabunga friend's case already knew, I LOVE yaoi. As in, I love it to pieces.)**

**Oz: Don't forget the disclaimer! :)**

**Me: Got it. (goody-two-shoes...)**

**Gil: I heard that! DON'T INSULT OZ!**

**Break: Oho, someone's in love~**

**Gil: Shut up...**

**Me: Right then, I don't own PH. Jun Mochizuki is the only one with that much swag. On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Think Again<strong>

Whenever I see you with her, it's like I'm swallowing knives. Every time she smiles at you, I want to cry; when you smile back, I could die. Sometimes, I look at my photo of you and imagine you're with me.

XXXXXXX

I'm sitting alone; you join me. And smile. At me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Sharon?" I ask.

"… So _that's _why Liam has been avoiding me," you say, seemingly to yourself, "It's because he thinks I love… Sharon?"

Suddenly you cup your hand around my chin and pull my face toward yours, pressing your lips to mine.

"Well, think again."

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions anyone? :)<strong>


	5. Sadistic Stalker

**Hello my readers! *Dodges bullet* I know it's been ages since I've last updated and I'm really sorry, I don't even have a legit excuse... :/ But here's the next one-shot! Break x Alyss (Will of Abyss) this time. *Gasps* It's the second non-yaoi chapter! :O I know, it's kinda not like my other ones in that it isn't... Well... Happy... But then again, I can't really imagine these two with anything but ANGST. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or faved this story, I seriously appreciate the support! :D**

**Zwei: Wait a sec, this is actually a PAIRING? WTF?**

**Me: Yes, it is, I think it's- hold on, where did you just come from? O.o**

**Zwei: *evil laugh***

**Me: You're not secretly a fangirl, are you?**

**Zwei: *Laughs again, more creepily this time***

**Me: ... Right. Zwei is a fangirl. ... Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadistic Stalker<strong>

You're mine. We both know it, so don't bother arguing. What are you scared of? Me? Don't be, there's no need. Like I said, you're mine, so why'd I kill you? Just because I love your pain doesn't mean I want you dead.

Going to run? Don't bother, I'll find you anyway. Why else would you be here? Rest assured, my love, I will always find you. Why? You _know_ why. It's because you're mine and only mine. Anyone but you who doesn't understand this, I'll personally kill.

Now I'm leaving you so I can watch your useless escape attempts.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaahhh, what have I done to this previously-relatively-fluffy fic? : Tell me what you think!**


	6. Crush

**This chapter is dedicated to LovelyDemon, who requested this pairing (which is Oz x Break by the way). :D Hope you enjoy (and excuse my constant absences...)!**

**Oh, wait a sec, forgot to mention, the next chapter will be baby!OzxGil, as requested by 7colornotebook. I'm still willing to take requests for the chapter after that, however, so don't be shy ^_^ And before I forget... Disclaimer!**

**Break: Ohoho~ Someone's using the disclaimer as an excuse to "interact" with her favorite characters~**

**Me: That's not true! *epic lie***

**Emily: It sure as hell is! (she & Break start laughing creepily)**

**Liam: *sigh* Pandora Hearts does not belong to LittleMissPH. If it did, there'd be more yaoi?**

**Me: That's right, Liam-san! ^_^ Now on with the story.**

**(Little side note: The inspiration for this chapter came from the song CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. It makes the story that much cooler when you listen to that song when reading this :) )**

* * *

><p><strong>Crush<strong>

I'm reading when fingers snap in my face. I look up.

"Welcome to reality~" With a warm smile I return your smirk, thinking of Hatter welcoming Alice to Wonderland. You pull a box of candy from midair and pop some into your mouth.

"Break, can I ask you something?"

"Feel free, Oz-kun~"

"Why… Why do you… always… watch me?" At this, your eye widens.

"Oh dear, I've been discovered…"

"…?"

"Hm. Let's see… I'll tell you in exchange for your darkest secret."

"M-my darkest-"

"Yes." Not knowing why, I agree.

"… I have a crush on you," we say simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had some epic trouble with this one, as this is not one of the pairings I usually ship. But hey, a challenge (pairings-wise) is always fun :D Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
